All Clear
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: What if it was Victoria and Laurent in the clearing and they were after the Cullen's and found Bella instead? And Bella's changed a little. Imprint Story! BELLAxPAUL, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**What if it was Victoria and Laurent in the clearing and they were after the Cullen's and found Bella instead? And Bella's changed a little. Imprint Story! **_

Victoria slapped me across the face and I went flying and my back hit a tree. I fell to the floor hard and I heard my wrist snap, I was panting as I pushed up of the floor with my good arm. Victoria and Laurent where in front of me then.

"I don't know! He left okay! I don't fucking know and I don't fucking care! So just piss off!" I yelled into their faces, they had amused smiles on their faces. "You fucking things have a way of making someone feel worthless." I growled out.

"What can we say? It's a gift" Victoria purred.

"Yeah well, you lucky I'm not a supernatural or my gift to you would be tearing your fucking heads off and shoving them up your asses, that's the definition of fun in my books" I said to them and they back up a little. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, I don't know where he is, and if you don't fuck off, I'll find him my fucking self just get you worthless pieces of shit of my back"

But their faces weren't looking at me anymore, it was behind me. I sighed and looked over my shoulder as five huge wolves stepped out of the forest.

"Great, just what I fucking need, it's not enough I have two homicidal vampires on my ass, I have what? Werewolves? Furry horses? Whatever you guys are too! Don't tell me, you after Edward Cullen too? Well maybe you could work together to find him because right now, I need to get to a hospital because some dumb bitch made me break my fucking arm." I shot a glare at Victoria.

"You're a funny little human aren't you?" Victoria said.

"Oh bite me" I said, picking up my back pack and holding my hand to my chest. "You want funny, I'll show you funny. I'll fish a lighter out of my bag and watch you running around like headless chickens while I sit back and laugh at you? How's that for funny?" I offered.

"You wouldn't dare" Victoria hissed.

"Bitch, I hung out with vampires for nearly eight months, don't test my patients on whether or not I'll torch your sparkly ass on fire." I said.

"Then we'll just have to take care of you when we finish with these dogs" she hissed.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" I asked and raised my eyebrow at her. She looked to her side, where Laurent had disappeared with the Russet and Grey wolf ran off. All that remained were the black, dark silver and light brown wolf. I saw There coat colours but refused to look at their faces. Then she turned back to me.

"This isn't over!" she hissed.

"Woman, like every villain hasn't said that to the victim before. That is so cliché. Now I suggest you run, because these dogs look like they want to fetch something" I smiled at her and then she took off, sprinting. The dogs right on her tail.

I took that as my signal to leave and walked through the woods, but soon enough the dark silver wolf back and guiding me through the woods, and to mu truck, he nudged my good hand and I scratched his head.

"Thanks" I smiled then got into the car and drove to the hospital.

When I got there I had the shock of my life.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"What! Couldn't you have been in the meadow like, 30 minutes ago!" I shouted at him. "No, I just got slapped around like a rag doll by Laurent and Victoria because people don't leave phone numbers anymore do they?" I yelled at him.

"Wait, there here?" he asked panicked.

"Nope, a few puppy chased them off" I said huffing. Esme and the others were standing behind them. The out of the blue, Jacob and four others walk towards me.

"Oh, puppies" was all Carlisle said.

"So now I'm good enough to talk to? Screw you Jake." Then pushed past them all and went into the hospital.

"Hey Bella, what did you do now?" Jenna asked.

"I went for a hike and tripped over a tree, landed funny on my wrist, I think it might be broken or sprained." I shrugged my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got out of the room with my wrist in a cast and cream for my back, the Cullen's and Jake and his 'crew' (I taken to calling them that since they all acted like they were fucking gangsters anyway) where all out there.

"Don't these people know the meaning off piss off?" I questioned under my breath. "First I can't get them to listen to me, now I can get them to leave me the fuck alone. Typical" I huffed, a few of the gang members had smirks on there faces. "What the fuck you smirking at" I asked and they looked at me. I raised my eyebrow and then turned away, rolling my eyes. "And you 6, W.T.F?" I asked them and they all looked at me confused.

"It means 'What. The. Fuck'" Sam said. Smirking at the looks on there faces. I had to join in.

"For people who claim to be 'with the times' and can 'adapt' you really suck - no pun intended - at this whole modern thing huh?" I asked.

"Listen, Bella ..." Carlisle started, but Rosalie cut him off.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, stepping forward. I shrugged and walked out the waiting room, waving at Jenna, who had a smile in her eyes as she waved back. "I believe I was talking to you" she hissed. Five growls came from my side and I looked at them curiously and then my eyes widened.

"No way!" I said "So, that day at the beach ... It's all true" I said to myself more then them. I spun and faced the Cullen's, zoning in on Rosalie. "Listen up, because I'm sick of repeating myself for you gnat's. I. Don't. Know. Where. Edward. Is. Okay? Did I say that slow enough, to get through your twinkling little granite skull?" I asked. Rosalie narrowed her eyes. I spun to face the five wolves, well, the human versions. "And you! Your furry asses can give me a ride home, because I can't drive with a cast on, and it killed like a bitch to shift gear with a broken wrist. Victoria just made my life a cluster-fuck of unwanted events huh"

"You'll have to come back to the rez so Billy can talk to you" Sam said.

"Great" I said sarcastically "fucking fantastic, just what I need, some guy half my height in a wheel chair going all parental on me, super" I huffed as I walked over to my truck and threw my key's to the person at the drivers door.

"Thanks" he said, with a nod, and then I yanked my door open with a 'whatever' and if I'm honest, I could give five fucks from friday if he heard me. I did hear him try and muffle a chuckle, which made me want to smile. And just as I was about to get into the cab of my truck, I trip.

"Could this day get any fucking worse" I said, catching the seat with my good hand and pulling myself up right. "Next your going to tell me I'm pregnant with the easter bunny's baby" I said. He outright laughed at that one. "Well I'm glad someone finds this whole damn thing amusing, 'cause I sure as fuck don't" I huffed.

"You come out with some of the most randomest shit I have ever heard. And the amount of times your tripped walking through that forest, I'm surprised it's only your wrist you've broken" he chuckled.

"So your my wolf guide, a name to go with the fur would be nice" I said.

"Paul, the name's Paul, Paul Lahout" he said.

"Think highly of yourself don't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why'd you think that?"

"You said your name like 3 times in that sentence" I snorted.

"Maybe I just like the sound of my voice" he shrugged.

"I'll say" I muttered.

When we got to Billy's I flopped down onto the couch and watched my wrist.

It was another two hours of putting up with the whiny little shits before Billy came home, Paul (my taxi until my wrist get's better) was the only one to not talk at all, no. He went all watchful stalker on me and stayed in the corner.

Billy rolled through the door, and looked for the guy's to me, to my wrist, to Paul.

"What did you do now?" He asked, looking right at Paul.

"Hey now! It was so not Paul's fault, if anything, blame Dr. Fang and all the other little leeches in the pond. If they hadn't have been there, these five knuckle heads wouldn't have growled, then that 'scary story' your son told me - which, if I'm on honest, wasn't all that scary - then, I wouldn't know jack shit, but surprise sur-fucking-prise I just have a way with the supernatural, don't I? It's like I have a dysfunctional lo-jack on me that makes a high noise, it's like 'oh look, she looks like her life is shit, let's go fuck it up some more' so yeah, big deal, I know, who am I going to tell, the new vampires in town?" I raised an eyebrow at him and all the guys looked at him, while Paul was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What happened to you Bella, you used to be such a quiet girl" Billy sighed.

"I got told I wasn't wanted, and then left in the wood's, it changes a person" I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Just keep it a secret, okay, Bella, that means, no telling your friends, or Charlie, especially not Charlie" he warned.

"Scouts honour" I said sarcastically.

_**So, I'm thinking imprint next chapter, and maybe some lemon's ? Let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks :) **_

_**Lauren xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's your next **__**installment**__** of All Clear **_

_**Hope you guys like and don't forget to review **_

_***** Lemon In This Chapter *****_

_**=]**_

When I got home, I was tired, so you know what I did? I bugged my father, but hey, what are girls for if not to plague their father's existence with annoyance over and over again.

I skipped into the living room and smiled at dad.

"What is it Bell's?" Charlie asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" I questioned.

"Because I haven't seen that smile since you were four and pegged me for a puppy" he said, giving me a stern look. Fuck, I always hated that look.

"Fine, I was thinking ... Can I have some money to go out tomorrow? Movies with someone" I asked.

"Who, someone?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know ... Who ever I come across" I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes further and then handed me two twenties. I grinned. "Your the best" I kissed his cheek and skipped up the stairs. When I slammed my door and then slumping against the door.

"You forgot your bag" Paul mumbled, and was about to step out but caught my eye. And I was frozen to the spot. It was like I couldn't move, like I didn't want to move. It's like the world shifted, when I saw him, it wasn't gravity holding me to the ground anymore, it was him. Like nothing would matter more then him, I wanted to do anything for him, be anything for him, I wanted to become whatever he needed. Whatever he wanted me to be.

_He likes you just the way you_

_Who the fuck are you? Bruno Mars?_

_Shut up and pay attention to Paul! _Right, Paul. He was still stood their, by the window.

"Maybe we should talk" he finally said. I nodded and he held his hand out to me. I walked slowly across the room and he pulled me rough to his chest. It rumbled, and I had to say, I was a little turned on. "But, I fucking need to kiss you, now" he said roughly.

Then, I was in cased in a hot passionate kiss, full of lust and need. I gripped his hair and yanked hard, but I knew he had just about felt it. He lifted me and I rapped my legs around his waist and slowly ground my pelvics into his stomach. The growl came up his throat and vibrated through our lips. I pulled on his bottom lip and and then I licked it and he opened accordingly.

Our tongues massaged each others and I carried on grinding. He held my thighs and I crossed feet at the ankles and pulled his closer.

"Bella? You okay?" I jumped down and pushed Paul out the window, hoping he landed on his feet.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, a little out of breath.

"You okay?" He asked again, opening my door slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, hands on my hips and taking deep breaths.

"Why you by the window?" He asked, his eyes closing slightly, trying to see if he can suss anything out.

"I felt a little dizzy, is it okay if I go for a walk, I'll stick to the road, won't go in the forest, honest" I said and I smiled slightly at him.

"Okay ..." He said slowly and walked away. I changed my shoes to easy slip on flats and grabbed my jacket and slipped it on over my cast and ran down the stairs.

"Won't be long" I called into the living room, he grunted and I slammed the door behind me.

I saw Paul standing there, glaring at me, with dirt smuging his face. I had to smirk, he was such a cocky bastard.

"What? He would have seen you" I shrugged and motioned down the road and he "mmhmm'ed" me and walked up to me and threw his arm over his shoulders and guided me down the road.

"So excuse my crude way of saying this ..."

"When has that ever stopped you?" He said, I glared at him mockingly and huffed.

"_Anyway! _As I was saying, what the FUCK! Happened back there?" I said, then looked up and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh that? Destiny's way of saying and 'excuse my crude way of saying this'" I flipped him off "it's her way of saying let's fuck like bunnies and make some puppies for the new pack." He said simply.

"Oh" I said. _I wonder what he would call 'fuck like bunnies'_

_Who cares! If you get to fuck mister tall dark and lickable over there, then take it, in anyway shape or form!_

_Oh shush you!_

"Oh? That's all you've got to say, I tell you I want to fuck you, and you say 'oh' fucking charmer you are." He said, turning us down a road, in closed in between two little shops.

"So, you said you wanted to fuck me, so come on big boy, fuck me!" I said. The rumble in his chest was back and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know, the imprint - that's what it's called - is also a way to find our perfect mate, in every way." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? I mean, we're both crude, love to abuse people and make them miserable and you are kind of hot, both ways, could keep a girl warm at night" I purred to him. He smiled down at me and pushed me to the wall.

"Baby, I'd keep you warm inside and out" he said huskily. I smiled and he lifted me up to him again. Wrapped my legs around his hips and threw both arms around his shoulders. "See, we're the perfect match. The ying to my yang, the cream to my coffee." He said, trusting against me. I moaned and leaned my head back and he smiled then attacked my neck. Lapping at the skin and moving my shirt out of the way to suck on the skin.

"God, that feels so good" I moaned.

"What? The leech never went far did he?" Paul chuckled.

"Nope ... All for you ... Baby" I panted.

"You know, I've always wondered how a bloodsucker got it up, I mean, they haven't got. Blood going through them, nothing to make it ... Move" he thrusted against me again, I really hated that there was clothes in the way.

"I ... Have no ... Idea" I mumbled, my hands sneeking up his back and drifting over his shoulder blades, then digging my nails in, making him groan. I squeezed my legs, bringing him closer to me, well as close as he could be with the four layer of clothes acting as a barrier.

I snaked my hands back down and yanked at his shirt, he got the drift and pulled it off himself roughly. I raked my hands down his pecks and abdominal muscles and he hissed out the air in his lunges, resting his forehead on mine.

"Damn baby, that feels so good" he moaned and moved his hands to my shirt.

"Don't break the button's, Charlie will be even more suspicious" I managed to get out, before all thought went to complete and I would be subjected to incoherent sounds like moans and gasps.

"You're no fun" he mumbled, undoing the button's, and sliding the shirt over my shoulders until he had it in his hands and he threw it on top of a bin, I suppose it was cleaner then the floor.

Wrapping his arms more under my ass, he hoisted me up my chest was eye level with him. I was quite a few feet off the ground and just hoped he didn't drop me. He kissed down the collum of my neck and down to my collar bone, where he nipped and sucked, then moved down to the valley of my breast, which - finally - had started to grow. According to my mom I had always been a late bloomer and would come into my 'womanly charm' later in life. Yeah, and I think I waited long e-fucking-nough that you very fucking much.

He moved his mouth to one, his hand snaking around my back and un hooking the clasp while the other pulled the cup down and played with the lonely breast. He slid the bra off my body and put it with my top. Switching his attention to the other breast made me moan a little more. I ran my hand through his hair while the one in the cast lat on his shoulder. He had soft hair, just long enough to fist.

I was growing tiered of the assault on my chest and yanked on his hair and wiggled my ass. He put me down, attacking my lips again, and I reached for his shorts. Only now had I noticed he had been wearing a shirt. He hadn't been in my room, or when he drove me home. One of the guys must have give it to him.

I became impatient with his shorts and tugged on them, letting his no that I wanted them off. Now! He chuckled and undid them, only to find him going commando. Turns out, he was one for equal treatment, so he had me naked and pressed against the wall again in no time.

I went to stroke him, but he stopped me.

"Me next time, it's your time now" he said, his eyes were burning into me and I nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders and nodding at him to continue. His hands started at my cheeks and his thumbs stroked them as his kissed me. I kissed him back as they carried on there journey down my body, making my nipples stand so hard, they could probably cut glass. When they got to my hips, his thumbs rubbed circles in them, and then down my thighs, then changing direction, on hand came to the junction between my legs, then other snaked around and stroked the crease where my ass met my leg. It was quite soothing, the slow motion he did it with, then, I felt his other hand 'testing the waters' if you will.

They stroked my slit a few times and then dipped a finger into my opening. I gasped lightly and then he moved in further, the heel of his palm pressing against my clit, and rubbing gently. I groaned and leaned my head on his solid chest and breathed deeply as he added another finger.

"God ... Your so wet, and tight! I'm going to be your first aren't I?" He said smugly.

"Yeah ... So make it memorable" I said, panting.

"Believe me, this isn't something your going to forget." He chuckled. "You on the pill?" He asked.

"Since I was 16" I said.

"Good, because I fucking hate condoms, feel's like the suffocating the guy" he said, then moved his hand away and grabbed my good hand, and lifting me up again. He pinned my hand against the wall. "This is going to hurt, and I'm a big guy, so it'll hurt more then most would. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be a smug bastard and take joy in being the only one to have you" he said, the rubbed his nose up and down my jaw, positioning him at my entrance. "Sorry" he whispered, then with one thrust, he was in.

I bit my lips and rested my head on his shoulder. He was actually quite sweet and cradled my head to his chest and rubbed my hips with his other hand. When the pain had passed, I rolled my hips and he groaned, I lifted my head and gripped his shoulder with my good hand.

Both his hands went to my hips in a grip strong enough to bruise. I felt his breath on my neck and it sent a shiver down my back, one of anticipation. It was eerily quiet, the calm before the storm. I leaned forward and licked the length of his neck, bring me to his ear and sucking on the lobe.

"Fuck. Me" I whispered hoarsely. He groaned and slid out slowly, I was about to protest when he slammed back into me. And God! Did it feel good. He moved fastly, using the wall as leverage. He worked my body like a physical trainer, and I was being to think sex would be my new favourite sport. Since you didn't need balance to do it. Perfectly sound logic.

I folded my arms around his neck, and moved with him, making my boobs jiggled a little under his line of site. I saw the smirk on his face, just as I started to pant and moan with his movement.

"Oh God ..." I muttered.

"I want you to scream my name when you come" he growled into my ear. I nodded and dug my nails into the flesh just below his neck and began panting. He moved faster into me, and gripped his hips tigher with my thighs.

"Harder" I squeaked, just about getting it out. He slammed it to me, as asked and the coil in my stomach got tighter and tighter. Two more strokes and it was ...

"PAUL!" I screamed roughly at the top of my lungs and he slowed down to a stop and while my wall's squeezed him. Shot his load in me, and bit on my shoulder, making me come a second time. I panted and rested my head on his shoulder and pressed my ear down to his skin, so I was facing his neck. "Definately memorable" I laughed slightly, my throat sore.

"Told you" he whispered into my ear. "C'mon snow white, better get you home before the wood cutter come looking for you" he said softly. After pulling his shorts on, he helped me get dressed and even kissed my lips tenderly before he got his top on and walked me to my house.

"So ... I've got some money to go to the cinema tomorrow, I was thinking, maybe you could join me?" I asked.

"Did you just say a sentence without swearing?" He asked, mock shock on his face.

"Ha ha! So is that a no? Because I can ask ..."

"NO! I'll go, no worries princess, your taxi will be here at 6 to pick you up for the cinema. Sleep well, sleeping beauty." Then he slapped my ass and walked away.

_One weird fucking day I've had. _I thought. _I've had a run in with Victoria and Laurent, got beaten by said vampires, then found out werewolves were real, went to the hospital and saw that the Cullen's where back, found out, Jake, Paul, Sam and two other people where said werewolves, then had a borning conversation with Billy, went home, got forty dollars, found out I have a soul mate, fucked said soul mate, and went home. What a fucking day. _I yawned and opened the door to my house. Charlie wasn't downstairs, must have gone to bed. I locked the house and followed his example.

I changed into a pair of sweat pants and vest top and crashed onto my bed. And in the distance, I could hear the sound of a faint wolf howl.

_**Don't worry, this is not the end yet, just thought I'd finsih the chapter there!**_

_**How did I do? I hope I did okay on describing the imprint and what she was feeling, is was more mush-y then my previous chapters, but I hope it was okay.**_

_**And the lemon? You like? **_

_**Let me know what you think, thanks guys :) **_

_**Lauren xx**_


	4. 2 Weeks

Hey everyone, I would like to inform you that I will no longer be continuing Gliding Without Wings, it is going to LoverGurl10621, because I haven't got the time to do them, my paul and Bella stories will start to be updates regularly in about two weeks, along with tears and helping my friend with her story Scavenger, but I swear, after two weeks, I'll start writing again.

Thanks xo


End file.
